


Twisted Will

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>The Doctor gives the Bard nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the CP I was looking for the other day. My apologies to Mr Shakespeare, but this shot was just begging for it.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/Friendly%20JB2_Bordered_zpsuvasaro5.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> After I did this, I realised I should have continued the quote with, "...I will kiss thy lips. Haply, some jelly baby doth yet hang on them to make me drive with a restorative...Yea, noise?" (He and Grace get on bike) "Then I'll be brief. Oh, happy key, this is thy sheath!" (inserts key into ignition) "There rest and let me drive!" As I said, my apologies to Mr Shakespeare.
> 
> And, yes, I know the cop didn't finish the jelly baby in the TVM, but, you know, dramatic licence and all...


End file.
